


Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series - Episode #3 "The Endless Nine"

by Farva5



Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Asgard, Canon Compliant, College, Gen, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Muspelheim, Niflheimr | Niflheim (Norse Religion & Lore), Norse Mythology Palace, Ragnarok, Svartálfaheimr | Svartalfheim, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, Yggdrasil - Freeform, wrath - Freeform, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5
Summary: Set between Okumura's and Niijima's Palaces, this is an ongoing pitch for a weekly tv series centered on the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Every week they discover a target and steal their heart, all while growing as friends along the way.This week, while shadowing at a University, Haru Okumura discovers a teacher that controls their college with an iron fist! Can they steal his heart, or will his Norse themed Palace spell "Ragnarok" for the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kawakami Sadayo & Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo & Ren Amamiya, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru & Original Character(s), Okumura Haru & Takamaki Ann
Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> To repeat some notes from the first episode on how the show would function:
> 
> 1\. Although referred to in the script as "Ren", my intent is to never say the protagonist's name, not unlike the tv series Fleabag.
> 
> 2\. Assume all Confidants have been maxed, though Ren went the friendship route with everyone. Party members will still use their tier 1 Personas however.
> 
> 3\. The "series regulars" would be: Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, with Kawakami and Sojiro
> 
> 4\. The intent is to keep as strictly to canon as possible, though some concessions are made to help the show flow.

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO. DAY.

A large number of students are sitting outside the main building. Haru is sitting on a bench, reading through a pamphlet. Just then, Makoto walks up to her.

MAKOTO

Hey Haru!

HARU

Mako-chan! You didn't tell me you'd be here.

MAKOTO

Last minute decision. Sis thought she wouldn't be able to drop me off today.

HARU

I see.

MAKOTO

So, getting excited for university?

HARU

I… do not know. I admit, I spent my whole life thinking I was not going to go to university. I was going to be married right out of high school, and be a wife my whole life. But now I have to, to run Okumura Foods.

MAKOTO

Oh… I didn’t know that Haru.

HARU

It’s okay. That’s no longer my life. But I have a lot of catching up to do!

Makoto smiles.

MAKOTO

Did they say what's happening today?

HARU

It looks like we'll follow a student for the day.

MAKOTO

Do you think… there will be a test at the end? Like over what we learned and stuff?

HARU

...I do not think it's that sort of thing, Mako-chan.

MAKOTO

Oh, okay, okay. Well if there  **is** a test, you know, be sure to tell me.

A woman walks out, looking official.

PROFESSOR

Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Yagi, I'm in charge of student outreach here at The University of Tokyo. If you would all follow me, I’ll show you to the students you will be following.

Haru gets up, and Makoto sticks with her.

INT. MAIN BUILDING. MOMENTS LATER.

Haru and Makoto both have papers, and are looking for a name. A girl, ASHLEY NICHOLSON, approaches Haru from behind, tall and blonde.

ASHLEY

Haru Okumura?

Haru jumps out of surprise.

HARU

That’s me!

ASHLEY

Nice to meet you! I’m Ashley Nicholson, I think you’re my charge for today.

Haru looks at her paper to confirm it.

HARU

Pleasure to meet you.

ASHLEY

We should get going, I’m late for my class.

HARU

I just have to make sure my friend found-

Haru sees Makoto with a girl that looks almost identical to Makoto, the two are deep in a nerdy conversation.

HARU

Nevermind, she’s fine.

ASHLEY

Great! This way.

Haru and Ashley leave.

MAKOTO (O. C.)

You want to test me about today? Great!

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO - OPEN GROUNDS. MOMENTS LATER.

Haru and Ashley are walking together.

HARU

So, I take it you are not Japanese?

ASHLEY

That easy to tell, huh? Yeah, I’m from California. My dad got a job here before my senior year of high school. Decided to stay close to home for university. Well, closer than “across the Pacific Ocean”.

Haru laughs a little.

HARU

That is very brave of you. How did you handle such a big change?

ASHLEY

Honestly, not well. And it was hard to keep my American friends. Not a ton of awake time overlap. But for my closest friends, I figured it out, and I made a ton over here too. Every big change takes time.

HARU

That is good to know.

ASHLEY

Where do you go to school?

HARU

Shujin Academy.

ASHLEY

Oh… I have a friend that went there. That place is kinda a mess, isn’t it?

HARU

There have been a few incidents this year, yes.

ASHLEY

But that’s where the Phantom Thieves go, isn’t it? That must be pretty cool, eh?

HARU

It has certainly kept my life interesting.

ASHLEY

I can imagine.

INT. SHUJIN ACADEMY. SAME TIME.

Class 2-D. Ms. Chuono is teaching English. Kawakami walks in and points at Ren.

KAWAKAMI

Can I speak to you in the halls?

CHUONO

We’re in the middle of-

KAWAKAMI

It’s from the acting Principal.

Kawakami hands Chuono a note. Chuono reads it, and then nods in allowance. The students there give noises as if Ren is in trouble. He exchanges a look of concern with Ann, and walks out.

INT. SHUJIN HALLWAY. CONTINUOUS.

Kawakami pulls Ren aside.

REN

Do you need the help of… you know who?

KAWAKAMI

What? No! The school… needs to interview you.

REN

About what?

KAWAKAMI

Kobayakawa set it up a long time ago. It’s a six month check in on your probation. He wanted to make sure you were “staying in line”.

REN

Am I at risk of anything?

KAWAKAMI

I doubt it. I’m supposed to come with you, give my report. So hopefully I can smooth over anything they ask.

REN

Okay. I trust you.

KAWAKAMI

You had better. I’ve put way too much trust in you.

INT. FACULTY OFFICE. MOMENTS LATER.

Ren and Kawakami walk in to see a few teachers sitting around, waiting for them.

TEACHER

Please sit down.

Ren and Kawakami do.

TEACHER

We are here to analyze whether you have lived up to the promises of your probation so far. Do you understand?

REN

I do.

TEACHER

Good. So, first. I see on your record that our former teacher Suguru Kamoshida levied a complaint against you.

KAWAKAMI

The complaint he retracted?

TEACHER

Yes Sadayo, but please, let me finish.

Kawakami grumbles to herself.

TEACHER

What your teacher said is correct, he did retract it. However, do you feel this complaint was reflective of your behavior at the time?

REN

No.

TEACHER

Would you like to expand on that.

REN

I’d rather not.

TEACHER

I did not ask a question.

REN

He accused me of threatening him. From Ann Takamaki I knew Shiho Suzui’s incident had to do with him. I approached him about it.

TEACHER

So you admit that you were acting aggressively towards him?

REN

I did nothing aggressive. If anything, I diffused the situation.

TEACHER

There’s nothing in Kamoshida’s notes referring to that.

Kawakami stands up.

KAWAKAMI

(angrily)

Who are you going to believe? A student or a pervert?

The teachers look sternly at Kawakami.

TEACHER

Sadayo! Some decorum please!

INT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO - CLASSROOM. LATER.

Ashley takes her seat and Haru sits down next to her. The classroom is mostly full, with a lot of murmuring from the students.

HARU

What class is this?

ASHLEY

Ancient Norse History and Mythology. The teacher is a real piece of work.

HARU

Really?

ASHLEY

Yeah, you’ll see soon enough.

Just then, the door flies open. In walks NILS OLSON, the teacher. Tall, blonde, and harsh features.

OLSON

Morning class, let’s start where we left off.

Olson scans the room, sees Haru.

OLSON

(to Haru)

Who are you supposed to be?

ASHLEY

She’s my-

OLSON

I did not ask you Nicholson.

Haru stands up.

HARU

My name is Haru Okumura. I’m shadowing Ashley-senpai for the day. I’m a 3rd year student at Shujin Academy.

OLSON

I see. I can’t imagine attending a school that would run a respected athlete like Suguru Kamoshida out of town.

Haru sits down, open mouthed.

OLSON

Now, to the lesson plan. We were just starting our unit on Norse mythology and their beliefs. Thanks to Hollywood and video games, the popular understanding of Norse mythology has expanded, albeit with an incredible misunderstanding. Seeing Thor as a righteous hero is a grave simplification of how their mythology works. As such, we’re going to start from the very beginning and I shall show you how all of you are wrong.

Olson hits the lights, and the board turns on. A picture of Yggdrasil, the world tree, is projected onto the screen.

OLSON

This is Yggdrasil, also known as The World Tree. It’s where the Nine Realms of Norse mythology sit. We are in the center, on Midgard. Asgard, as I’m sure you all know, is the realm of the gods and those who die heroically in battle, and sits at the top. Where Christianity puts punishment at the bottom of their version, Norse mythology instead puts Niflheim, the place where all life comes from. It is a land of primordial fog, barren and desolate. From bottom to top, it is Niflheim, Helheim, Musphelheim,  Svartalfheim , Midgard, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Asgard. This, however, will all come to an end when Surtur destroys Yggdrasil in an event called Ragnarok, literally “The end of all things”.

INT. SHUJIN FACULTY OFFICE. SAME TIME.

The teachers are still grilling Ren. Kawakami is now standing, pacing.

TEACHER

Moving on, this is far from the only unsavory connection you have at the school. I believe Makoto Niijima suspected you of being a Phantom Thief while under Kobayakawa’s eye?

REN

She’s one of my closest friends.

TEACHER

Do friends stalk students who are suspected of misdoings?

REN

This sounds like a question for Makoto.

KAWAKAMI

Can you please ask questions of substance? I don’t like seeing one of my students grilled like this by inappropriate questions.

TEACHER

Fine, fine. Do you truly believe that you deserve your spot at Shujin?

KAWAKAMI

You really thought that was an appropriate question? I’m his teacher, I can tell you, he absolutely does! I’m done with this, he deserves better than this… this... witch hunt!

TEACHER

Sadayo, I am going to have to ask you to leave. You are not allowed anymore outbursts like this!

Kawakami throws her hands up, angrily

KAWAKAMI

Fine, fine. I’m going.

Kawakami leaves, making a show of slamming the door.

TEACHER

Now, please, answer the question.

REN

Of course I do. I’m living the life of an honest high school student. Shujin has helped me with my rehabilitation.

TEACHER

Okay. Well we’re far from done here. Moving on...

INT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO - CLASSROOM. AN HOUR LATER.

OLSON

And that’s time. Get out of here. All except you, Nicholson.

He points at Ashley. She gulps.

ASHLEY

Just… wait outside, okay Haru?

HARU

Okay, Ashley-senpai.

Haru starts to leave as Olson starts talking.

OLSON

Nicholson, did you really apply for the advanced course in the history track?

ASHLEY

Yes.

OLSON

How could you possibly think you'd be accepted?

Haru hears this and begins to eavesdrop.

ASHLEY

I… I have good grades, I think I'd-

OLSON

I've been your teacher for a couple years now. I know how you've been working for this. And I just know you will never make it.

ASHLEY

Let me prove-

OLSON

There is nothing to prove! I get to decide your future, and I have made the decision! Stop talking back to me.

ASHLEY

(acidic)

Yes sir.

Haru hurries and hides. Ashley sees her. She looks angry, then quickly puts on a smile.

ASHLEY

Want to get lunch?

INT. SHUJIN HALLWAY. SAME TIME.

Ren is slumped along the wall, tired and drained. A person walks up to him, her denim skirt visible.

KAWAKAMI (O. C.)

That was bullcrap. Do you want to get lunch before going back?

REN

I’d love that.

INT. SHUJIN LUNCH ROOM. MOMENTS LATER.

Kawakami and Ren sit together eating lunch.

KAWAKAMI

I can’t believe that they would ask you that. Bringing up Kamoshida was completely out of line!

REN

It’s okay, really.

KAWAKAMI

I’m guessing you’re used to people assuming the worst of you, huh? I guess I did the same when I met you.

REN

Yeah, but the Kawakami I met day one would never have stood up for a student like that. You’re a different person.

KAWAKAMI

Well it’s because of you. I just can’t stand how they treat the students like they’re prisoners more than teenagers.

REN

That’s why you’re one of the good ones.

KAWAKAMI

Well if that’s all it takes, I wish there were more of us.

REN

There will be, if you keep teaching them.

Kawakami smiles weakly.

KAWAKAMI

You’re a good kid, truly. I just want everyone else at this godforsaken school to see that.

REN

It’s okay. The only teacher’s approval that I want, I already have.

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO COURTYARD. LUNCH TIME.

Haru and Ashley sit on a bench together. Haru is eating a bento box, Ashley is eating a ham and cheese sandwich with a Coke.

HARU

I apologize if this is invasive, but-

ASHLEY

You heard, didn’t you?

HARU

...yes. I am sorry.

ASHLEY

It’s fine. I was loud.

HARU

What was it about?

ASHLEY

Mr. Olson has been blocking me from advancing in the history track for a while now. He does this to students all the time, apparently.

HARU

He does?

ASHLEY

Yeah, claims that he knows best for these students. I think he’s obsessed with Norse mythology because he feels like he’s a god on this campus or something.

Haru sits up a little straighter.

HARU

So he blocks students from advancing in classes?

ASHLEY

Yeah, I’ve heard other people mention it. There’s even a rumor about a kid that went over his head to advance, and the kid was mysteriously expelled like two months later.

HARU

Really?

ASHLEY

I’ve heard the story a lot. Either way, he controls his students with an iron fist and doesn’t let them choose their paths for themselves. The other rumor is that he's been passed up for a promotion a ton of times, so he's taking it out on students. Just wants to rule the school, and if not, tear it down.

Haru’s eyes narrow.

HARU

What a jerk! Men should not be allowed to treat people that way!

ASHLEY

Wow! I haven’t seen you so intense all day. Thanks, Haru, but unfortunately there’s nothing you can do. Not like those Phantom Thieves can steal his heart for me.

HARU

I suppose not… Out of curiosity, what is Olson-sensei’s full name?

ASHLEY

Huh, what is it?... Oh, it’s… Nils! Nils Olson. Gosh he’s such a Scandanavian.

HARU

Thank you.

Haru looks around.

HARU

(lying poorly)

Oh! A koi pond! I’ll go check it out. Be right back.

Haru walks over, pulls out the nav app.

HARU

Nils Olson.

NAV VOICE

Match found.

Haru gives an intense look.

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO MAIN BUILDING. AFTER SCHOOL.

Ashley and Haru are standing together.

ASHLEY

Thanks for being my shadow. I’m sorry it didn’t go better.

HARU

No, I promise, it was a huge help.

ASHLEY

Well, if you end up going here, you’ve got a friend in me, Haru.

HARU

And one in me, Ashley-senpai.

ASHLEY

(laughs)

You can drop the “senpai” bit. You know, English doesn’t really have a word for it? It feels weird to me. Just call me Ashley.

HARU

Oh… okay. Ashley….chan.

ASHLEY

(laughs)

Fine, fine, I’ll accept that.

Ashley hugs Haru, who’s surprised by it, but hugs back. Ashley waves then walks away. Haru takes a seat on the same bench from the morning, and Makoto rushes up to her.

MAKOTO

Two things! First, I aced the exam my senpai gave me! I feel like she kinda made it easy though. Second, I saw your text, is there really a Palace owner here?

HARU

There is indeed. I checked his name and everything.

MAKOTO

So everyone else should be here shortly, yeah?

HARU

Yes.

ANN (O. C.)

Who will be here shortly?

Ann, Ren, Ryuji, Futaba, and Yusuke approach from behind.

MAKOTO

Speak of the devil. Devils. Glad you all got here.

RYUJI

Of course we came! A Palace owner in a college? Man I can score so many chicks with my Persona.

ANN

How would that even work? And like any college girls would want you.

REN

What’s the Palace owner’s name?

Haru pulls out her phone, and shows a picture.

HARU

This is Nils Olson. He’s a teacher of Norse history here. He rules over the History department and roots out any students he doesn’t like for arbitrary reasons.

FUTABA

(looking at the picture)

What’s his treasure going to be? A Philosopher’s stone?

Futaba smiles, everyone looks blankly at her.

FUTABA

You know, because he looks like Van Hohenheim?

Still blank.

FUTABA

From _ Full _ \- you know what, never mind. It was funny and you all just have no taste.

Beat

YUSUKE

I know what it is like to be controlled by a sensei.

REN

And I know what it’s like for everyone to assume they know what your future should be.

ANN

I’m all for taking down any rotten teacher.

RYUJI

Yeah, same here.

FUTABA

I like agreeing with you guys!

MORGANA

Sounds like we’re all in agreement. Do you have any ideas on what his Palace is?

HARU

Well Ashley-sen… Ashley said he acts like one of the gods he teaches about.

MAKOTO

So… Asgard?

NAV VOICE

Conditions have not been met.

FUTABA

Norway?

NAV VOICE

Conditions have not been met.

YUSUKE

Hel?

NAV VOICE

Conditions have not been met.

HARU

Wait, wait, he mentioned something. The connecting point for all the realms… Yggdrasil!

NAV VOICE

Match found.

HARU

Are we all ready?

Group cheers.

HARU

Nils Olson. University of Tokyo. Yggdrasil.

The world disappears in a red haze.

END OF ACT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, the title is a reference to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya's (in)famous storyline, "Endless Eight". I promise, this episode does not have any timeloop shenanigans in it.


	2. Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This act is longer than usual. This one may very well end up being longer than an average hour long episode of tv. I'm going to let streaming be my excuse on this one for why it runs long. Or maybe making nine unique settings for an hour long show was a misguided idea to begin with. But hey! You live and you learn.

EXT. NIFLHEIM. ???

Niflheim is covered in fog. There is a river running through it, and no clear end in sight.

RYUJI

Where are we?!?

ANN

I thought you said it would be a tree!

HARU

This is the bottom of the tree. It’s called Niflheim. It’s where everything emerged from.

FUTABA

Noir’s right. This is the first of nine areas, ascending upward.

REN

And the treasure is at the top?

FUTABA

Yes.

MORGANA

Guess we have no choice but to climb upwards.

They all begin to march forward, slowly, against the cold.

RYUJI

Anyone know where we’re going?

FUTABA

There should be a door somewhere...

RYUJI

So we just gotta walk up some staircases and we’ll be at the treasure? Sounds easy to me!

MAKOTO

I’m sure it will be a little more complex than that.

They continue to walk, eventually seeing a landmark near where they arrived.

FUTABA

Anyone feel like we’ve seen this before?

YUSUKE

Yes, I believe so.

ANN

Oracle, are we lost?

RYUJI

Shouldn’t you be guiding us?

FUTABA

Just give me a second! This isn’t the easiest thing in the world ya know!

Futaba sits down and fiddles with her headset.

FUTABA

The fog is messing with my navigation, okay?

MORGANA

Can I try something?

Morgana stands up straight.

MORGANA

Zorro! Magarudyne!

A gigantic burst of wind sweeps in all directions. It clears the fog for a split second, but it returns just as quickly.

ANN

Well, it was worth a try Mona.

MORGANA

Thank you Panther.

REN

If only we had glasses or something to see through this fog.

RYUJI

Got that on ya, Mona?

MORGANA

Of course not! Why would I?

YUSUKE

Perhaps the fog is a metaphor. Or, there’s a root to it that we have to solve.

HARU

How would you do that, Fox?

MAKOTO

Well, we only have one constant in this world.

Makoto looks towards the river, and everyone else follows her eye line.

MAKOTO

Fox, could you freeze the river?

YUSUKE

I suppose, but why?

MAKOTO

Fog comes from condensation. We’ll deal with that in a minute, but no river means no additional condensation.

YUSUKE

I suppose.

Yusuke removes his mask.

YUSUKE

Goemon! Mabufudyne!

Goemon appears and freezes over the river for as long as anyone can see.

MAKOTO

Perfect! Now aim it at the air! Joker, can you help?

REN

Of course. Lucifer!

Lucifer and Goemon appear together, and both shoot out bolts of ice. The fog in the air crystallized into a million tiny pieces. It is impossible to walk through.

MAKOTO

Alright Skull, shatter the fog crystals.

RYUJI

You got it! Captain Kidd!

Captain Kidd appears behind him.

RYUJI

Gigantomachia!

The earth ruptures below them, and debris flies everywhere, shattering the crystals. The route is now clear.

MAKOTO

Did that help?

FUTABA

That was perfect Queen! I can see where we’re going!

HARU

One down, eight to go!

They all sprint towards the doorway.

INT. YGGDRASIL. A LITTLE LATER.

They are inside a stairway through the cosmos. Though it's a normal staircase, the exterior is cosmic and never ending.

RYUJI

How far do ya figure this goes?

ANN

Seems like it’ll be forever.

MAKOTO

I think I see… something up ahead.

They rapidly approach a glowing light. As they do, the staircase ruptures, and the team is separated.

INT. MUSPELHEIM. ???

Ann, Haru, Ren, and Ryuji all wake up in the middle of a fiery dungeon.

ANN

Where are we?

RYUJI

It’s like the inside of a volcano.

HARU

Oh! Oh! I remember this one! It’s… Muspelheim!

RYUJI

What the hell’s that?

REN

Land of the fire giants.

RYUJI

How do you know!?

REN

You’ve seen my grades, right?

ANN

He’s got a point Skull.

RYUJI

Shuddit!

ANN

Hey, if this is the land of the fire giants, shouldn’t there be fire giants? Or shadows? Or… anything?

HARU

Yes… I wonder where they all are?

REN

Oracle, where’s-

Ren looks around, they are the only ones there.

REN

Wait, where’s Oracle?

INT. HELHEIM. SAME TIME.

Focus on Futaba as she wakes up. She looks around, Makoto, Morgana, and Yusuke are already awake. Helheim is a frozen wasteland. Makoto keeps trying to start a fire with her nuclear energy, but nothing is happening.

MAKOTO

Oh good, you’re awake.

FUTABA

How long have you been up?

MORGANA

Not long. Just long enough to figure out this must be Helheim.

FUTABA

Hel?!? Are we dead?

YUSUKE

Everyone here is, yes. But as long as we don’t cross that bridge-

He points down over a nearby cliff. Souls are marching over a bridge and disappearing.

YUSUKE

-we should be fine. That’s when you stay here forever.

MAKOTO

Sae would kill me if I am stuck here.

FUTABA

We’re lucky she can’t enter the Metaverse then.

MAKOTO

Trust me, we are very lucky.

FUTABA

Are those… shadows down there?

She fiddles with her headset.

FUTABA

No.. those are souls?

MAKOTO

I believe so, yes.

MORGANA

Do you know where everyone else is?

FUTABA

Give me a second…

She fiddles again with her headset.

FUTABA

Well, they’re nowhere else in Helheim.

MAKOTO

They’re in a different realm?

FUTABA

Yep! Big fiery place!... Muspelheim?

MORGANA

So how do we get to them?

FUTABA

We… don’t. All we can do is go up.

YUSUKE

Will our paths reconvene?

FUTABA

Yeah, looks like we’ll sync up in Midgard. I’ll try and contact them.

Futaba fiddles with her headset some more.

INT. MUSPELHEIM. SAME TIME.

The four are walking through a cavern. Ren suddenly stops and looks at nothing.

REN

Oracle?

FUTABA (O. C.)

Hey Joker!

REN

Where are you guys?

FUTABA (O. C.)

Helheim!

REN

Is that above where I am?

FUTABA (O. C.)

More like laterally. It’s confusing. Basically, after this you’ll go to Svartalfheim. Once you’re in Midgard you’ll meet back up with us.

REN

Okay. Stay safe.

FUTABA (O. C.)

We’ve got Queen, we’ll be fine. Oracle, signing off!

Ren resets and catches up.

REN

That was Oracle, said we’ll meet up in Midgard.

HARU

But that is so far away…

ANN

What’s this place’s deal anyway? Why haven’t we seen anything?

HARU

It should be the home of Surtur.

RYUJI

Who’s that?

HARU

He’s the one who will cause Ragnarok, the end of all things.

ANN

But if he’s not here…

REN

Does that mean?

HARU

Quite possibly.

RYUJI

C’mon, whaddya mean? Let me in.

HARU

I think Olson is Surtur in this world.

RYUJI

That sounds like it’s a bad thing.

REN

But if he is, why isn’t his treasure here? Why is it in Asgard?

EXT. HELHEIM. SAME TIME.

They’re marching in the opposite direction of the bridge.

MORGANA

Is it a straight shot to the door?

FUTABA

Should be! I mean, I don’t see anything. We know the exit isn’t across the bridge, it has to be here.

YUSUKE

If this is indeed Hel, should it not be a fiery pit?

FUTABA

Huh, you’re right. That is kinda strange.

They all turn to Makoto

MAKOTO

Why do you assume I know?

MORGANA

Because you’re Queen! You know everything.

MAKOTO

(Defiantly)

I do not know everything.

Beat

MAKOTO

(Sheepishly)

Okay, but I do actually know this. In Norse mythology, this isn’t a form of punishment. It just… is. If you lead an uneventful life, then you end up in an uneventful afterlife. 

YUSUKE

Ah, like the Asphodel Meadows Homer described of Greek origin.

Morgana meows with excitement.

MORGANA

The door!

A giant Shadow comes crashing down in front of them, roaring.

YUSUKE

How unexpected.

Everyone removes their masks.

INT. YGGDRASIL. SAME TIME.

Ren, Ryuji, Ann, and Haru walk up the staircase.

ANN

So… this Olson guy… What exactly did you hear?

HARU

He was telling the girl I shadowed, Ashley-chan, how she would never make it in the higher track, and how she should just give up. How he knew what was best for her.

ANN

What a creep.

RYUJI

Sounds just like Kamoshida.

HARU

I suppose so.

ANN

Why are all teachers this awful?

REN

There are some good ones.

Haru pushes open the door, and enters a dark field.

EXT. SVARTALFHEIM. CONTINUOUS.

Svartalfheim is a deep forest, with a large mountain in the center.

RYUJI

Guess we’re heading to the mountain, yeah?

REN

Sounds like our best option.

They begin walking. Shadows begin to appear, but are all easily dealt with. Following conversation is done during combat.

ANN

Is there… any reason you responded so much to Olson? I’ve never heard this conviction out of you, Noir.

HARU

Yes… I suppose so. I could not help but think of my father. In the end, was it not what he was doing to me? Telling me what my future has to be? All my dreams… I quickly learned to never bring them up. All he would do is crush them.

ANN

Oh, Noir…

HARU

It is okay. For better or worse, that is no longer the case. And I can forge my own path now. I just would hate for any girls to not be able to achieve their dreams because a man told them they could not.

They finish off the last shadow. Ann gives Haru a small shoulder hug as they continue to walk. Towards the end of the forest, dwarves approach them, with a HEAD DWARF leading them.

HEAD DWARF

What’s your business in Svartalfheim?

REN

Just passing through.

Head Dwarf grips his axe.

EXT. HELHEIM. SAME TIME.

The Shadow turns into a Frost Giant. The giant slams his axe against the ground, cracking the ice, causing everyone to fall down closer to the bridge, except Morgana.

FUTABA

Go ahead Mona! Keep it at bay! We’ve got it down here.

MORGANA

Roger!

Morgana charges towards the giant. The three near the bridge begin to get pushed by the spirits heading towards the bridge.

MAKOTO

This is bad!

YUSUKE

Does anyone have a strategy? I would prefer not to die.

FUTABA

Can you freeze anything?

YUSUKE

I can try!

He shoots ice, and it goes straight through the spirits.

MAKOTO

Shoot down!

YUSUKE

Down? Oh… Oh!

He fires down, and the icy ground below them begins to rise, taking them out of the spirit’s way.

YUSUKE

And now… a bridge of art!

Yusuke shoots forward, creating a beautiful bridge, bringing them to Morgana, who is badly injured, but fighting.

MORGANA

Thank you! He’s tough!

YUSUKE

Then I take it he will not go down without a fight?

(chuckles)

Then we shall give him a truly glorious fight.

Makoto straddles Johanna and fires off nuclear energy. He staggers but doesn’t fall.

MORGANA

What if we trip him?

MAKOTO

That might just do it!

MORGANA

Fox, strike his legs right as Queen strikes again.

YUSUKE   
Going to my position.

MORGANA

You ready Queen?

MAKOTO

Absolutely! Freidyne!

She strikes again, and the same thing happens. Yusuke performs a samurai style strike on his legs as he staggers. He falls backwards, and onto the lower bridge. The souls carry him over the point of no return, dissolving like a Shadow.

FUTABA

Good riddance!

EXT. SVARTALFHEIM. SAME TIME.

The Dwarves stare down the Phantom Thieves. They grip their weapons.

REN

Those are dwarves?

HARU

It appears so.

REN

They’re bad news?

HARU

It appears so.

REN

So we’re fighting?

HARU

It appears so.

The dwarves dissolve and turn into shadows. One takes a huge swing at Haru.

HARU

Milady!

Milady runs buckshot over the shadows, enough to make an opening.

RYUJI

Let’s go! There’s too many right now!

REN

I agree! To the mountain!

They all run in.

INT. SVARTALFHEIM CAVE. MOMENTS LATER.

The cave is filled with tools for making equipment. The door appears at the back of the cave.

ANN

There’s our exit!

HARU

One second!

She runs over to the tools, grabs a few knives made of a reflective metal.

HARU

Okay! Let’s go!

They run through the door.

INT. OLSON’S CLASSROOM. A LITTLE LATER.

Makoto, Futaba, Morgana, and Yusuke are already in the classroom. Makoto is looking around his desk. Futaba is napping in a desk. Yusuke is by the windows. Morgana is scratching at the floorboards. The other half all enter through the classroom doors, with the cosmic Yggdrasil appearance on the other side of the door.

MAKOTO

You made it!

REN

Well yeah, it was pretty easy.

ANN

How was it for you guys?

They all exchange looks of tiredness.

YUSUKE

It was… an eventful affair.

MORGANA

We’re giant killers! Pretty cool, eh Panther?

ANN

Extremely! Hopefully we get to face a challenge like that next time.

REN

So I take it you don’t know the way out of here?

MAKOTO

Unfortunately, no.

RYUJI

Where even are we?

HARU

It is Olson’s classroom. Which means…

Haru walks over to his desk, and plays with a switch. The projector turns on. It is projecting out the cosmic landscape of Yggdrasil.

HARU

Voila!

ANN

That’s so cool! How did you know that would work?

HARU

I… guessed.

REN

Well, it worked, didn’t it?

MAKOTO

We’re not… going to get split up again, are we?

Everyone turns to Futaba. Morgana shakes her awake. She raises her arms in a karate stance.

FUTABA

Where’s Olson? I’ll kill him!

MAKOTO

We’re still in Midgard. Are we going to get split up?

FUTABA

No way to tell! Guess we’ll have to find out together, huh?

YUSUKE

I suppose so.

They all walk through the projector.

INT. YGGDRASIL. CONTINUOUS.

The bright light of Asgard beckons them to the top.

FUTABA

That’s Asgard! It's our end goal! We don’t even have to go to the land of elves to get there!

ANN

But… elves sound cool…

A loud growl comes from Asgard. A large shadow appears above it.

SHADOW OLSON

Do you dare to stop Ragnarok? Then parish!

A flame sword comes crashing into the bridge, and the team all falls into Yggdrasil.

END OF ACT 2


	3. Act 3

EXT. ALFHEIM. LATER.

Ann, Makoto, and Haru all wake up in a stereotypically fantasy-esque forest. Like Rivendell in _Lord of the Rings_.

MAKOTO

Everyone okay?

HARU

I’m a little shaken, but I’ll be okay!

ANN

Is… is this…?

HARU

It appears to be Alfheim, the land of-

ANN

Elves? Yay!

MAKOTO

I did not expect this from you Panther.

ANN

I like elves… so what?

MAKOTO

Nothing! Just surprising.

ANN

It’s okay if we have to keep going… I’m sure some other Palace will have elves. Maybe someone will have the North Pole or something…

HARU

That would be a wonderful sight. Should we head to that city up ahead?

ANN

Absolutely!

As they see the city over a cliff, they see it is crawling with shadow elves.

ANN

Right… it’s a Palace. I forgot. Oh well. No cool nice elves for me.

EXT. JOTUNHEIM. SAME TIME.

Another icy surface. Ren, Morgana, and Ryuji slowly wake up.

RYUJI

This is effin’ dumb! Why can’t we be in Asgard already? Worst Palace ever. Let’s just get outta here!

REN

We should be careful.

MORGANA

Joker’s right. This is the land of Giants.

RYUJI

What? You suddenly know this crap too?

MORGANA

I have eyes, Skull!

Ryuji turns around. Shadows that look like Frost Giants are all over the place, all with weapons.

RYUJI

Aww crap.

EXT. VANAHEIM. SAME TIME.

Futaba and Yusuke wake up in a gorgeous field, surrounded by flowers and magnificent creatures.

YUSUKE

Is this… heaven?

FUTABA

Wrong religion. I believe this is Vanaheim. Home of Freya, Odin’s wife.

YUSUKE

Magnificent! I wish I had brought my brushes to capture such a wonderful sight.

FUTABA

We don’t have time for that Inari! Everyone’s going to beat us to Asgard.

YUSUKE

Are they ahead of us?

FUTABA

No… they seem to be spread out everywhere. All of us will reach Asgard next though. Stupid tree and it’s messed up order.

YUSUKE

If this is a land of Gods, surely we won’t encounter any shadows?

FUTABA

Doesn’t look like it! Though we should check out that Fountain up ahead. It’s near the door.

The pair approach it.

FUTABA

Ya know, it’s said that the gods of Vanaheim could see into the future. What do ya think we’ll see in the fountain?

YUSUKE

Hopefully we are all safe out of the palace.

FUTABA

Boo! Don’t you want to guess who will get married?

YUSUKE

Absolutely not!

The pair look into the fountain. They see Surtur killing every last one of the party. Haru is standing her ground, dies, then Surtur turns to attack the rest, killing them. They share a look of horror.

EXT. ALFHEIM CITY. LATER.

Ann, Makoto, and Haru sprint through the city, firing off at every single shadow approaching them. 

ANN

(to elves)

I’m so, so sorry!

MAKOTO

Panther! Stop apologizing! They’re shadows!

ANN

I know! But I feel awful…

HARU

Really? I’ve never felt bad for the shadows.

MAKOTO

We know, Noir.

ANN

Is that the door, up ahead?

MAKOTO

Looks like it! Panther, let’s clear out the land for good!

ANN

I’ll follow your lead!

MAKOTO

Mafreidyne!

Makoto aims Johanna up in the air, and nuclear fallout covers the land.

MAKOTO

Now!

ANN

Maragidyne!

Ann’s move sets fire to the land, amplified by the nuclear energy. They get through the door right away.

EXT. JOTUNHEIM. SAME TIME.

REN

What’s our strategy?

RYUJI

So… there’s this move I’ve been meaning to try…

REN

What is it?

RYUJI

Well, I’m lightning, right? And Mona is wind. Couldn’t we, ya know, make a storm or something?

MORGANA

Look at you Skull, coming up with ideas.

REN

I love that. Once you do it, I’ll make it even better.

RYUJI

You ready for this, Mona?

MORGANA

Of course! Magarudyne!

Wind comes from everywhere, swirling. The giants just now notice their presence, but some are swept away or knocked over.

RYUJI

Maziodyne!

The swirling winds catch the lightning and cause a storm to brew. The wind is whipping around quickly.

REN

Mada! Blazing Hell!

Fire catches on the wind, and sweeps through the whole battlefield. The Giants don’t even get an attack off.

REN

Let’s move!

EXT. ASGARD. LATER.

Asgard shimmers in gold. Across the Bifrost bridge leads up a staircase to the heart of Asgard. Ann, Makoto, Haru, Futaba, and Yusuke sit at the foot of the staircase. Ann seems upset, with Haru comforting her. Makoto is pacing, while both Futaba and Yusuke are not speaking to anyone. Ren, Morgana, and Ryuji approach everyone else.

REN

Hope you weren’t waiting long.

MAKOTO

No... not too long.

RYUJI

(to Ann)

What’s the matter with you?

ANN

I… had to kill elves.

HARU

She’ll… be okay.

REN

(To Futaba and Yusuke)

What about you two?

FUTABA

I’ll… tell you later.

MAKOTO

The treasure appears to be at the top of the staircase. The highest point.

REN

A place Olson hasn’t been yet?

MAKOTO

I suppose so.

Ren looks up. The treasure is indeed there, at the top of a building.

REN

Ready to call this route secure?

The whole group weakly cheers.

REN

Let’s get out of here.

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO. EVENING.

They all sit on the bench, exhausted.

RYUJI

I never wanna do that again. Can the next Palace be like a small store? Or a guest house? Something like that?

ANN

With our luck it’ll be an entire country.

REN

How are we going to send the calling card?

HARU

...I have an idea.

MAKOTO

What is it?

HARU

Futaba, can you hack into this school?

FUTABA

Absolutely.

HARU

Then I have a plan.

FUTABA

(snickers)

For them, it will be the worst system breach of their existence. For me, it will be Tuesday.

RYUJI

But it’s Thursday.

FUTABA

Shut up!

INT. OLSON’S CLASSROOM. NEXT DAY.

Olson is lecturing on about the history of the Vanir. Ashley is in class, slightly dejected. Olson changes slides. It changes to a Phantom Thief Calling Card. Ashley and other students take out their phones to record it. During the speech, Olson tries to turn it off without avail.

HARU (O. C.)

(Voice Changer)

Nils Olson, Tokyo’s Professor of Wrath. Your control over the school’s population is coming to a close. Never more will a student be afraid to pursue their dream because of your need for power. We will take your heart and bring your own wrath down upon you! We are The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Olson unplugs the monitor. The class is out of control.

OLSON

Settle down! Settle down! Which one of you did this? You will be expelled immediately!

EXT. SHUJIN ROOFTOP. SAME TIME.

Haru and Makoto are eating lunch together at Haru’s garden. Haru’s phone goes off.

ASHLEY (TEXT)

Hey Haru, check this out!

Haru clicks the text and watches Ashley’s video.

MAKOTO

I take it our plan was a success?

HARU

It worked perfectly!

MAKOTO

Ready to go in after school?

HARU  
Absolutely!

MAKOTO

Send the text.

Haru pulls out her phone.

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO. AFTER SCHOOL.

  
The whole team is together, in the same spot.

HARU

Are we ready?

REN

Absolutely.

ANN

Let’s get this a-hole!

Haru smiles at Ann.

HARU

Yes, let’s.

Haru activates her phone.

EXT. ASGARD. ???

The team walks across the Bifrost, “Life Will Change” playing.

MAKOTO

All we have to do is get the top of the central building before Olson can. Should be easy for us.

RYUJI

Yeah, because this always goes smoothly.

MAKOTO

Just hurry up!

The team begins hustling.

EXT. ASGARD STAIRCASE. MOMENTS LATER.

They sprint up the central staircase. Lava begins flowing from behind them, everyone is well ahead of it, but Futaba can’t keep up, and it nips at her heels.

FUTABA

Hey Joker, a hand?

Ren runs back, and grabs Futaba. He uses his grappling hook to jump up to a nearby building.

RYUJI

No fair!

MORGANA

Just be glad you’re keeping up!

YUSUKE

I can try and hold it at bay! Goemon!

He fires off ice shots, but it melts before it touches the lava.

YUSUKE

I suppose that was wishful thinking.

EXT. ASGARD ROOFTOPS. SAME TIME.

Futaba and Ren are going from rooftop to rooftop.

FUTABA

Joker… I have to tell you something.

REN

Can it-

FUTABA

It can’t wait!

REN

Shoot.

FUTABA

When Inari and I were in Vanaheim… I saw us all… die.

REN

What?

FUTABA

They had this future seeing thingy! We all died!

REN

How?

FUTABA

From Surtur!

REN

I know! Anything specific?

FUTABA

Just that… we were distracted, and Haru took him on. Alone.

REN

Copy that.

They reach the center square where the main building sits.

EXT. ASGARD CENTER. CONTINUOUS.

The team reconvenes. The lava reaches the center, but stops at it’s edge.

HARU

We’re almost there! We can beat Olson!

They run towards the building, only to see it explode. Shadow Olson bursts through the building. He towers over the Phantom Thieves. His treasure tumbles behind him. The team starts to run for it, but Haru stays back, facing down Olson.

SHADOW OLSON

I shall take down Asgard and all it stands for! You shall not get in my way. I control all of Yggdrasil’s fate!

HARU

No you don’t! People get to decide their own paths, not just have you tear down whatever you choose!

SHADOW OLSON

I guess I need to teach you a lesson.

Ren sees this, and turns around, hustling to Haru.

REN

I’m helping Noir, you guys get the treasure!

ANN

I’m coming with you Joker!

FUTABA

It's the moment!

Ren, Futaba and Ann head towards Haru, Shadow Olson builds up for a strike.

REN

Valkyrie!

Valkyrie flies up to block Shadow Olson. She stabs his eye, but he swats away, destroying her. Joker summons Odin, who is attacking with Wild Thunder.

HARU

This is my fight! Ashley is my friend, not yours!

ANN

Noir! Don’t try to do this all on your own.

FUTABA

It's why we're here!

HARU

I can’t let you all get hurt! That’s what happens when the Palace is personal to me, isn’t it?

ANN

That was one time, and outside of our control. No matter what, I’m standing with you now. We can’t let a-hole teachers divide us. That’s what they’re good at.

Haru smiles.

HARU

I understand. Thank you, Panther.

ANN

Now let’s kill this Shadow.

HARU

Milady!

ANN

Carmen!

REN

(exhausted)

Thank you! I was struggling!

SHADOW OLSON

No matter how many students try to overcome me, I will become Dean soon enough! Just like Asgard, the school will crumble around me.

HARU

I refuse to accept that fate! Milady! Fire away!

Milady opens up her cannons, and begins to shoot at Shadow Olson. He blocks with his sword, causing her shots to do nothing. Ann begins to run.

HARU

Where are you going?

ANN

Just give me a second!

She weaves in front of Shadow Olson, just dodging his attacks, and Ren’s strikes. Ren looks nervously at her. Shadow Olson then strikes down close to Ann. She dodges, and rolls, and uses her whip to pull on his sword. She’s losing her grip and Ren runs over to her, to hold onto her.

ANN

Noir, now!

HARU

Fire, Milady!

She fires off the metal weapons from Svartalfheim, striking Shadow Olson between the eyes, and crumbling down.

EXT. BEHIND THE BUILDING. SAME TIME.

Makoto, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Mona dig for treasure through the building’s rubble. Surtur begins to fall backwards.

YUSUKE

Oh no, it’s just as I saw.

RYUJI

Saw what?

YUSUKE

Just trust me… we have to try something. I’m going to build an ice wall. Queen, I need you to blow it up.

MAKOTO

Okay…

YUSUKE

Skull, Mona, keep digging.

Yusuke builds up the ice wall. It’s large, but will not stop Shadow Olson.

YUSUKE

Now!

MAKOTO

Freidyne!

She strikes the ice at the perfect moment, blasting it into a million pieces and tearing the Shadow apart, until a human Olson is all that remains. Haru and the others arrive to see him.

HARU

His tyranny has come to an end!

SHADOW OLSON

I… can’t believe I lost. But I was Surtur, I was meant to tear it all down.

HARU

That wasn’t your job! It's to build up your students, not yourself.

SHADOW OLSON

I suppose you are right… I just… I saw how cruel the world can be, when you can be consumed by failure… I wanted students to break them early.

MAKOTO

You don’t know their futures, stop acting as though it’s altruistic to crush their spirits.

SHADOW OLSON

I… understand.

Ryuji pops his head up, holding Mjolnir.

RYUJI

I’m guessing this is it?

MAKOTO

I think so.

The palace begins to rumble.

REN

That’s confirmation. Let’s get out of here.

Morgana transforms and they all hurry out.

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO. LATER.

The entire team falls onto the lawn, late at night. People are walking around, but did not see them fall out.

REN

Everyone here?

FUTABA

Thankfully.

MAKOTO

What was the treasure?

Ryuji raises his hand, holding a small wooden horse.

YUSUKE

A horse. Artfully designed, if I do say so myself.

ANN

Is it a childhood toy?

REN

Looks like it’s from the vikings or something.

FUTABA

I guess we’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out if it worked.

INT. LEBLANC. NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL.

Ren, Sojiro and Futaba are at the bar. Ren’s working, Futaba is eating curry. Very few people are around. Ashley walks in.

SOJIRO

Welcome to Leblanc. I don’t believe I’ve seen your face before.

ASHLEY

Oh, hi! Uh, no. I’m meeting a friend and she suggested this place. High schooler, kinda short, big mop of light brunette hair?

Futaba and Ren share a look.

SOJIRO

Oh, yeah, she’s a regular. I’m sure she’ll be here soon. Sit wherever you’d like.

ASHLEY

Great, thanks. Can I have a coffee?

SOJIRO

Sure, what kind?

ASHLEY

The coffee kind?

SOJIRO

(laughs)

Coming right up.

Ren starts to prepare it as Haru walks in.

HARU

Ashley-chan, you made it!

ASHLEY

Of course! It’s a cute little place, I’ll have to study here sometime.

REN

It’s perfect for that.

Haru takes a seat in a booth with Ashley.

HARU

What did you want to talk about?

ASHLEY

Well it’s the wildest thing. You know my… incident… with Professor Olson?

HARU

Of course.

ASHLEY

He emailed me this morning. Out of the blue. Apologized for how he acted, and said he’d recommend me for the course.

HARU

That’s wonderful news Ashley-chan!

ASHLEY

I know!

Beat, Ashley leans in.

ASHLEY

You gotta tell me, did you get the Phantom Thieves involved? I know they sent the calling card, but are you, like, friends with one or something?

HARU

I… may have passed it along the official channels, yes.

ASHLEY

(smiling)

Well it means the world to me that you did. I mean, I’m sure you didn’t talk to any directly, but thanks for putting the word out there. It means a lot.

HARU

I would do anything to help someone in your situation.

ASHLEY

I can tell. You’re a good person, Haru. Don’t be a stranger, okay?

HARU

Okay, promise.

Sojiro arrives with Ashley’s coffee. She takes a sip.

ASHLEY

This… is good coffee. And I’d know, I’m from America.

SOJIRO

I’ll take your word on that.

HARU

You'll have to visit when I open a cafe of my own!

Ashley and Haru devolve into happy chatter.

END OF EPISODE.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the title is a reference to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya's (in)famous storyline, "Endless Eight". I promise, this episode does not have any timeloop shenanigans in it.


End file.
